Wizendren (species)
The Wizendrens are a humanoid, magic-using species that appear only in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. They are one of the most common inhabitants of Dream Land, along with Waddle Dees. They live in mostly Dream Land but they mostly live in Pumpkin Village, a town located on Pineapple Island. The species made it's debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, though Drawcia was the only one seen until Chapter 7 where her older brother, Kyle, made his debut in the series. Many more members of this species will appear in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. While other species are capable of using magic, Wizendrens are one of the 3 species well known for their magic use, the other 2 being Kekes and the Fairies. Drawcia is both the first Wizendren and the first female one to be seen in the series while Kyle was the first male Wizendren to be seen in the series. Appearance They are short, humanoid beings that are somewhat short with their feet connected to their bodies and decent-length arms with five fingers. They usually wear robes much like wizards/witches, but not all Wizendrens do. The colors of their robes usually go with their preferred magic theme, though is always the case. Their appearance can greatly vary on the individual such as skin tone, hair color, length, etc. Teenage and adult female Wizendrens have a more feminine body style than the males do and most female Wizendrens wear robes that have magical properties that hide their curves, such as Drawcia herself. Abilities Wizendrens usually have average physical strength but they are highly skilled with magic, both in and out of battle. Wizendrens are also capable of creating dimensions and portals Drawcia is the only one who has done so currently in the series. The portals are usually used for transportation as well as escape methods but it is only used in cases of emergency. Wizendrens mostly use brooms for modes of transportation. Wizendrens are capable of levitating their weapon of choice via magic and they can move the said weapon according to the movements of either the arm or fingers and the magic to levitate their weapon of choice is invisible to the naked eye. A good number of Wizendrens are capable of using element-themed magic, such as lightning, fire, etc. They are also capable of creating their own magic theme, such as Drawcia creating her paint-themed magic. Some Wizendrens do have a good level of physical strength, such examples being Kyle, Rocko and Mindy. Wizendrens are also able to cast curses on other beings, though these curses can benefit the one who was cursed. This skill has mostly diminished from the Wizendrens, as they prefer not to use them though rarely, some may cast a curse as a form of revenge. However, there are Wizendrens who are unable to use magic. These Wizendrens are not treated differently, as a Wizendren who is unable to use magic will seek out other skills to make up for their lack of magic. Wizendrens are not just limited to magic alone, they can even fight at close range by making a blade on their rod via magic or by fighting with close range weapons such as swords or even bare handed. Wizendrens prefer swords over other close range weapons such as axes, spears, etc but some are known to use ninja weapons as well. Wizendrens are also capable of fighting in hand to hand combat as well as using their magic without a weapon, though the magic is a tad weaker but it is still capable of doing damage. Ranks Wizendrens also have a ranking order for a Wizendren's skill in magic or their chosen fighting style. Wizendrens who have just started the Magic Academy are known as Mages and older, more experienced Wizendrens are called either of these titles below depending on there chosen fighting style: Magic Using Wizendren Ranks *Wizard for males *Witch for females Sword Wielding Wizendren Ranks *Sword Wizard for males *Sword Witch for females Ninjutsu Using Wizendren Ranks *Shinobi Wizard for males *Kunoichi Witch for females Hand to Hand Combat Wizendren Ranks *Brawler for both males and females Known Wizendrens Male Wizendrens *Kyle *Mindo *Jason *Lucas *Merlin † *Lloyd *Solomon *Rocko *Reagan *Alasdair *Edward *Paul Valentine *Oliver Female Wizendrens *Drawcia *Freya *Niki *Shauntele † *Paintra *Claycia *Rosa Valentine *Hazel *Camille *Antonia *Flora *Crystal *Weathea *Matilda *Blossom *Mindy *Glenda *Ursula *Medea *Glacia *Sabrina *Whitney *Twistra *Grizza *Latonia *Natalie Valentine *Wendi *Prunella *Renee *Leona *Amaria Gallery File:Drawcia_in_her_undies.png|Drawcia in her underwear, showing how most female Wizendrens look without their robes. File:Kyle_updated_ref.png|Kyle, the first male Wizendren seen in the series as well as the first Sword Wizard. Lucas.png|Lucas, one of the few Wizendrens that does not wear a robe. Niki.png|Niki one of the few Wizendrens that uses magic in a similar manner of ninjutsu. File:Wizendren_profile_traditional.png|The Wizendren species' profile in the traditional version of the comic. However, this was reconned in digital version and the recent Chapters of the series. File:Wizendren_profile_digital.png|The Wizendren species' profile as of now in the series, both the digital versions and recent Chapters of the series. Trivia *Wizendrens are the first species created for the comic to appear in the series. **This species also has the most antagonists, with a total of four though two are no longer antagonists. ***Drawcia is now a protagonist from Chapter 7 onward. ***Kyle later becomes more of a anti-hero/rival. *The Wizendrens somewhat resemble the unnamed species that Tiff and Sirica belong to that appear in the Kirby anime series. *The robes that the Wizendrens wear were inspired by those that the Magikoopas of the Super Mario series wear. The Wizendrens also usually have their bodies hidden under their robes much like Magikoopas do. Because of this, Magikoopas were the main inspiration for the Wizendrens. Category:Species Category:Comic Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Sentient Species of Planet Popstar